1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a free wheel hub mechanism and more particularly to a free wheel hub mechanism for transmitting a driving force or torque from an axle shaft to wheels upon the application of driving force to the shaft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, various free wheel hub mechanisms have been proposed, for example such as disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,055,471. Such prior mechanisms, however, have disadvantages in assembling parts of the free wheel hub mechanism. For instance, each shoe and annular spring have to be assembled with their cage in advance of assembling on the spindle sleeve. This means that the ring secured to spindle sleeve must be press fit between the shoes with the result that the edge of the ring might damage the shoes.